<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put it to bed by wintersoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153734">put it to bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoons/pseuds/wintersoons'>wintersoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Fluff, M/M, i dont know how tags work, roommate seokgyu, seokwoo besties, they share the same bed ???, this is actually fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoons/pseuds/wintersoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re facing the other way round.” Seokmin simply says, his tone a little stingy. It was Mingyu’s turn to scoff this time and furrow his brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The other what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The other way round. Your head will be on the other side of the bed.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put it to bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's my first time posting a fic here since i've been wanting to write a seokgyu fic thank you to my besties who helped me out of writer's block for this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>College has never come easy for both Seokmin and Mingyu. Classes in the morning, part-time jobs at night. And despite grinding themselves to the fullest, the least that they can afford is living as roommates, sharing one bed. Although it wasn’t really a bother on most days, tonight is definitely a different one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nearly finals and Mingyu decides to file a leave from his work. His friends, Vernon and Minghao were a bit bummed that he canceled their museum date last minute but understood that their friend was aiming to be a Dean’s Lister, nonetheless.  As for Seokmin, he canceled all of his gigs for this week to cram on the plates that are due next week. With that being said, he had no choice but to promise his friend which also happens to be the café owner’s son, Wonwoo, to play Valorant with him during their semestral break.</p>
<p>Only Mingyu’s blasting speaker could be heard the whole day as they did their own business. He didn’t mind, neither did Seokmin. They rarely see each other and Mingyu doesn’t see the point of talking especially knowing the fact that Seokmin tends to get easily distracted. He can still clearly remember arriving at the unit from work with Seokmin terribly upset about cramming a certain plate a few weeks ago. Wonwoo came over to comfort him that led up to binge-watching Start Up all night as Seokmin seems to forget about what the older was actually there for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their momentum came to halt when a loud knock rapped on the door. Mingyu paused the music for a while as Seokmin faces him to give a warm smile and volunteered to open the door. As soon as Seokmin opens it, a Wonwoo appeared raising a paper bag with his right hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I brought you food.” He sheepishly says, avoiding eye contact. Seokmin looks at him in awe and invites the older to enter the unit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing what the fuss was all about, Mingyu tries to focus back on his notes. Emphasis on the tried. It appears that Seokmin’s enthusiasm could be possibly heard down the whole hallway. Mingyu wouldn’t be surprised if the tenant next door would come outside yelling for him to shut up (on his observation, this is inevitable to happen at least once a week).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been working all day, Seokmin-ah. I wanted to personally deliver you this.” Wonwoo speaks again once they enter the unit. Seokmin excitedly opens the paper bag that his friend placed on the table to see a covered bowl and a pair of chopsticks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Salad?” Seokmin felt a lump on his throat upon opening the lid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo nods. “Pickle salad. Jeonghan said it can help in terms of body pain… I remembered you saying you’ve been experiencing shoulder pain since yesterday, so I made that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokmin’s smile falters. He tries to keep his enthusiasm as much as possible, afraid to refuse the dish he is currently holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seokmin doesn’t eat pickles.” MIngyu suddenly faces the two of them with his arms crossed. “I assume that is common knowledge knowing you’re one of his closest friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo blinks once. Twice. He was taken aback, that's for sure. When he has finally processed what the younger had said, his cheeks flush and he bows his head. “O-oh! I’m sorry, Seokmin-ah. I’m afraid I forgot you don’t eat pickles. I can go out and buy you another dish if you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to shrug off the awkward atmosphere, Seokmin quickly dismisses Wonwoo’s offer out in panic. “No, Wonwoo it’s, uh, fine! Let’s just proceed to the living room.” He ushers the older towards the living room as he silently curses his roommate. Since when did Mingyu know such information about him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like Mingyu had predicted, Seokmin wasn’t able to finish his plates that night once again due to Wonwoo’s visit. They played Genshin Impact on their phones the whole night instead as Mingyu cooks his dinner. Well, scratch that. <em>Their</em> dinner. It appears that he made servings more than he can actually consume. Something in Mingyu was stirring up ever since Wonwoo set afoot inside the flat which he has never felt before. He can’t really put a word into it. Perhaps,<em>threatened</em>? He shakes his head. <em>What is there to be threatened about him?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His emotional crisis soon comes to an end when Wonwoo steps out of their flat and waves goodbye. As for Seokmin, he decided to call it a day and starts to prepare for bed. But before he could enter the bathroom, Mingyu builds up his courage to approach the older. “Aren’t you going to eat dinner? It’s nearly midnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokmin looks at him in confusion, tilting his head. “Didn’t you just say earlier that I don’t eat pickles…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I prepared dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu starts to think if he said it too fast out of nervousness that the man in front of him looks like he didn’t catch what he just said. “I-I’m sorry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said I prepared <em>you</em> dinner,” Mingyu repeats himself, slower and clearer than earlier. As much as Seokmin wants to acknowledge the free (and delicious. He does have an idea how Mingyu is a great cook since Vernon and Minghao would come over just to get a taste of Mingyu’s dishes) dinner, he just scoffs at him and proceeds to enter the bathroom. As petty as it might sound, he’s not over at the fact that Mingyu addressed Wonwoo’s Pickle Salad just like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller frowns, confused with Seokmin’s response. He then proceeds to put the food inside the fridge instead and proceeds to fix their bed. By the time he was finished, Seokmin appears beside him in pajamas and lies down on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re facing the other way round.” Seokmin simply says, his tone a little stingy. It was Mingyu’s turn to scoff this time and furrow his brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The other what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The other way round. Your head will be on the other side of the bed.” Seokmin explains, leaving Mingyu more confused. They usually have the bed to their own, yes. But there would be times where they would share the bed. The thing is they never had an agreement like this. They get to lie down however they want. It is both their bed after all. And normally, Mingyu being the Aries he is, would be down to argue about the things he doesn’t completely agree on. But maybe not tonight. He rolls his eyes and groans in response as he finds his way back in front of his desk to continue studying. As for the other, he faces the direction against Mingyu and heads to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night falls deeper and Mingyu is now found on the bed, lying like the position Seokmin has ordered him to do while trying to recall the significant points of his notes. There wasn’t that much that he can recall since all his mind wants right now is to get some rest due to the given fact that he has been studying all day. His train of thoughts gets interrupted as Seokmin squirms beside him. Mingyu is trying his best not to face Seokmin’s huge feet. Not unless he wants to get kicked asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to go back in recalling his notes again until Seokmin squirms again. He is slowly getting pushed off the bed the more Seokmin moves and all he can do is internally complain. He did agree to this set up after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Mingyu got startled when a figure rose and spoke in front of him. It was Seokmin. Mingyu had already turned the lights off before he went to bed so he couldn’t figure out if Seokmin was awake or not. And so, he stares intently at the man sitting moving steadily as if he’s trying to keep his balance.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s cute.” Mingyu laughs at the sight which eventually caught him off guard. His breath hitches as he processes what he just said. <em>Did I just call him cute?</em> Shit tons of thoughts rummage through his head once again. This is such bad timing. If there was something he should be thinking about right now, that is definitely how he can fall asleep within the next few minutes. He still has a kitchen to clean in the morning before he continues studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokmin shuffles again, this time with big movements. He pushes himself up which makes Mingyu’s eyes widen in surprise. The older was getting up in his position to lie down again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this time it was the same position as his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, give me a hug!” Seokmin whines. Mingyu couldn’t do anything as Seokmin wraps his arms around his waist and even rested his face at the crook of his neck. Although pushing him away or waking him up would be two of the best options to get out of this situation, there’s a part in Mingyu that doesn’t even want the older to let go. This also led to another bunch of thoughts thinking that he might be taking advantage of his roommate which has no idea what he’s doing while in his deep slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu attempts to sleep in the position they’re currently both in, but he couldn’t. Recalling his notes, counting sheep, and even listing down the things he needs to do tomorrow aside from studying wasn’t helping him. He was so close to giving up and accepting the fact that he’s going to be completely restless the whole day. But not until Seokmin shifts again and starts to caress his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be tired.” The older mumbles lowly, head still close to Mingyu’s neck. He’d definitely doubt Seokmin was actually asleep if he didn’t witness him sleep talking (or on some rare occasions, sleep singing) during a few episodes where he’d pull all-nighters. But it sure as hell is weird Seokmin was clingy today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And add the fact that this sudden change is making Mingyu’s heart jump into different corners inside his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly drifts asleep as Seokmin caresses his hair. He’d be lying if he says he didn’t want to stay like this a bit longer. Mingyu may not know what happens as soon as he wakes up—maybe Seokmin freaking out about their position and getting hit by a pillow—but there’s this one thing he’s finally sure of before Hypnos has fully cradled him in its arms:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he’s currently feeling sure is the beginning of something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaa you've reached the end !! thank you so much for reading this it really means a lot &lt;3 if you have any thoughts about this don't hesitate to leave a comment :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>